Poison
by Mimisao
Summary: Spoiler Tome 36 Shikamaru Nara songe sur sa colline, son nouveau poison au coin des lèvres. Et l'ambassadrice de Suna cherche l'antidote à son état...


NA :_ Me revoilà avec le deuxième oneshot sur Temari et Shikamaru ! On peut considérer qu'il fait plus ou moins suite au premier, vu qu'il se situe après le tome 36 et que le Shika que j'y décris n'est plus tout à fait le même qu'avant. Pour le moment, ce sont les deux seuls travaux que j'ai réalisé sur Naruto, mais comme je fonctionne par "crise", qui sait si je n'en réécrirait pas d'ici là !_  
_ Enjoy ^^_

**Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi, sinon on verrait Shika, Temari et Neji plus souvent !**

Poison

Les volutes de fumée rejoignirent les nuages qui siégeaient paresseusement dans l'azur. Il les suivit des yeux, songeur.

Étonnant… Ça lui semblait presque beau maintenant…

Dieu sait qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y habituer. Le goût âcre, l'odeur persistante et piquante, la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Au début, il avait cru qu'il mourrait à chaque cigarette qui agonisait lentement entre ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette sensation : il devait continuer à s'abimer, à s'engourdir dans cette fumée jour après jour.

Il se demandait parfois comment il en était arrivé là, pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Mais il ne répondait jamais à cette question : il en connaissait trop bien la réponse, une réponse qu'il refusait de donner pour éviter de rompre ce semblant de bien-être qu'il avait réussi à former en lui.

Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait d'autres alternatives : son entourage ne cessait de lui asséner cette vérité. Et après tout, Ino et Chôji avaient réussi sans trop d'encombres à avancer, même si tout ne pouvait pas être effacé. Seulement, il n'était pas eux. C'était bête comme tout, simplement évident. Mais personne ne semblait le voir, ni le comprendre.

Il laissa échapper une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, accompagné d'un profond soupir.

« -Que puis-je pour toi, mademoiselle galère ? »

Une jeune femme laissa enfin percevoir le bruit de ses pas. Elle avait pourtant dissimulé son chakra de façon quasi parfaite.

« -Je suis venue te chercher pour finir la paperasse pour les examens, monsieur le paresseux. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans les herbes hautes, à ses côtés, réprimant une quinte de toux. Malgré ses efforts, malgré l'habitude qu'elle avait d'un air sec et poussiéreux, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

« -Je sais que ça te dérange, mais ne compte sur moi pour arrêter. », répliqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

« -Je ne comptais pas te le demander, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes poumons. Faudra juste ne pas te plaindre dans quelques années… »

Il esquissa un sourire ironique. C'était tout elle ça. Sans compromis, ou presque : il savait qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de le secouer et de jeter la moindre clope qu'il possédait. Et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le faire.

« -Ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à te stopper dans ton empoisonnement. C'est le genre de choses que toi seul peut régler, quand tu en auras pris la décision. », continua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et elle savait que ce jour venu, il y arriverait. Paresseux, certes, mais avec un tempérament caché de guerrier qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut, si il le veut.

Elle se releva, époussetant son kimono noir pour le débarrasser des petites herbes. Ses mains sur les hanches, lui cachant le soleil, elle le toisa de son regard bleu vert. Il n'y croisa pas de pitié, pas de condescendance. Juste de la confiance, et son habituelle lueur de malice et de complicité qu'il lui connaissait.

Il soupira à nouveau, s'arrachant péniblement à sa confortable position allongée.

« -Autant se débarrasser de la paperasse maintenant, je pourrais mieux profiter de ma sieste après… Tu parles d'une galère ! »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, qui secoua ses couettes blondes.

« -Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Le grand Nara vaincu par une pile de papiers ! »

« -Pffff…. »

Il descendit la colline tranquillement, suivit par la maîtresse du vent qui laissa échapper un semi soupir de soulagement.

Le silence, le noir de sa chambre l'oppressaient. Cela faisait des mois qu'il dormait sur le toit, sous les étoiles, dans la lumière. Pourtant, il la sentait de plus en plus s'éloigner, cette lumière. Et plus il voulait la retenir, plus il la sentait s'échapper. Machinalement, il alluma le tube de nicotine et le porta à ses lèvres : c'était devenu un réflexe, qui survenait à chaque pensée qui lui heurtait le cœur. Temari n'avait pas tellement tort : lui seul pouvait faire un geste pour se sortir de là. Pas seulement de cette mauvaise habitude.

La drogue, ce n'était pas tant la cigarette que cet état de léthargie dans lequel il s'était englué. Et il était temps de l'admettre : oui, la mort de son mentor l'avait profondément marqué. Oui, il se sentait affreusement coupable, et une fois de plus il n'a pas été suffisamment fort pour protéger les personnes essentielles à son existence : il l'a vu tomber, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que recueillir ses derniers mots.

Et le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé à cette impuissance, c'était de marcher dans les traces de son maître, de reprendre ce qu'il était à son propre compte. Ca semblait surement puéril, totalement insensé et presque inutile, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le coup. Ça lui avait semblé naturel de prendre la mauvaise habitude d'Asuma, et il s'y était habitué : il prenait cela comme un devoir de mémoire envers lui. Et cette habitude cachait toute la vérité : il allait mal, il dérivait, et rien ne le retenait plus. Derrière ce devoir se trouvait une envie de se punir d'avoir été faible, de l'avoir laissé partir : il paierait cet échec par un état constant de souffrance, et une mort lente à forte dose de nicotine.

Pourtant, cette vie qu'il avait conservée grâce à lui devait bien servir à quelque chose : aurait-il voulu tant de souffrance ? Tenter de le remplacer ne le ferait pas revenir. Il n'était plus là. Fumer à sa manière n'y changerait rien, pas plus que de fuir la vérité.

Pour la première fois depuis cet incident, une larme coula, suivie rapidement d'autres. Cette fois, il était seul, face à ses larmes, face à sa peine, face à lui-même.

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour Temari. Sillonnant les rues de Konoha pour parvenir au bureau de l'Hokage, elle fut surprise de voir une silhouette familière à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« -Oï, le paresseux, on a secoué ton lit ce matin ? »

Il répondit par une grimace. Elle remarqua ses traits tirés : la nuit avait dû être courte, si toutefois il avait dormi. Il lui saisit le bras sans un mot et l'entraîna en direction d'un parc voisin. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, toujours sans laisser filtrer une parole. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit seulement pour accueillir une cigarette.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« -Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ou est-ce que tu comptes me faire prendre racine ? »

« -J'arrêterais pas, au final, j'aime bien fumer, et ça me donne un air cool... »

« -Pfff… Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais. »

Il continua sans prêter attention à sa réponse.

« -…mais pour ce dont tu parlais hier… J'ai besoin d'aide, de ton aide. »

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Il riva son regard las mais vif au sien.

« -Comment tu as su que… ? »

« -Que tu ne parlais pas que de la cigarette ? N'oublie pas que je suis un génie et un grand stratège. », répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, son regard toujours dans le sien, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais encore besoin de mon aide, pleurnichard… »

Il abaissa son front contre l'épaule de la jeune fille, et laissa échapper un murmure.

« -Merci, fille galère… »


End file.
